joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sans (Super Smash Bros)
Edit: Holy crap i predicted the future. Summary Sans Is The Most Powerful Character In Smash Everyone Uses Him As A Main. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''Possibly '''Hax Name: '''Sans '''Origin: '''Undertale '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Older Than Papyrus '''Classification: '''Skeleton '''Powers and Abilities: '''Teleportation ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at his soul like a normal attack) '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(The Weakest Fighter In Smash Bros However While In Combat He Has A High Tier In All Of Smash Bros And Is A Good Character To Play As Against Most Overpowered Smash Bros Characters) Speed: Unknown '''(Faster Than Any Other Character In Smash Bros Was Comparable To Sonic While In Combat) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: 'At Least '''Building Level '(Completely Unaffected By A Strong Attack By Any Smash Bros Character) '''Stamina: '''Unknown ' '''Range: Extended '''Extended Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: '''Bones,Gaster Blasters '''Intelligence: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: '''Lazy '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. * Smash Attack:'''In his smash attack sans uses his final attack from the genocide route this is his final attack shown as in the video beside this text: Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Skeleton Category:Sans Category:Soul Users Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:THE BEST Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Overpowered Category:REAL POWER Category:Strongest Person, Objdct, Everything on this wiki, out of this wiki, all of ficiton, reality, real real lifr, everything.